


Sleepless Time

by JustSimon



Category: Ghost Suburb 2 (Video Game), Ghost Suburb Zero (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Ghost Suburb Zero's ending and Ghost Suburb 2's True Ending. After everything that happened in her weird adventure Okay continued her duty as a nurse and had no desire of love, but it changes after Okay reunited with someone who she met in another reality, someone who helped to her survive in both worlds.
Relationships: May/Okay





	Sleepless Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note: About Ship name, Ghost Suburb Zero have a deadly timer which kill May if she can't finish her deed until time ends, Nurse Okay is Insomniac, that's why together they are Sleepless Time.

Okay's Point of View:

Even when i realized my reason of insomnia i still couldn't sleep, what the shitty situation, i thought i passed it but i don't, suddenly someone asked me to watch for the patient, oh right i forgot, hospital in which i worked changed superiors and now i have a new boss and colleagues, anyway, when i walked in the patient's room i saw her, someone who i don't expect to see in real world, May, that girl helped me a lot, thanx to her i easily defeated Insomnia and Narcolepsy, she just were in front of me, right on the bed, i don't payed attention on her in that time, but now i see that she is pretty, i am not a lesbian, at least i never were like that, but somehow i got an interest in that girl, even despite on our age difference which is actually not that big, in her medicine card is written that she is seventeen, but my age is eighteen, anyway, from that day i am as a nurse who am i am is, cared about May and did everything to return her in sense, since i have insomnia there is no problem for me watch for this girl, later i learned reason of her coma, failed attempt of suicide, she shoot in her head from the handgun, but somehow bullet flew past the brain, is it a miracle? I don't cared about it anyway, i only wished that May woke up from her coma, somehow i felt some connection with her, like, we had same experience. After a week my prayers were heard and May finally returned in sense. 

"May! Can you hear me?!" '... Huh? Where am i?' "You are in the hospital, ... Do you remember me?" '... I think yes, i recognize you, nurse, you that nurse who i saw in that another reality.' "Yes it's, me, I am Okay by the way." 'You don't look okay to be honest, how many days you spent without a sleep?' "No, you don't get it, my name is Okay, actually i have an insomnia, so a lot of days actually." 'You still have insomnia, i am sorry to hear that, wait, how did you learned my name? I believe i never said it.' "Name of patient is written in your medicine card and i found your diary much earlier." 'I see.' "Now tell me why did you tried to kill yourself?" '... It's a long story, but in few words i lost sense of my life.' "Maybe you could tell me this story, i am not a psychologist, but i sure you will feel ease when you unload your thoughts." '... Okay.' "What?" 'No, i mean fine, i will tell you my messed up story. Sorry, your name very unique, i need some time to use to it.' "That's fine, you can do this. Well, i am ready to listen you." 

May's Point of View: 

Hello, my name is May, you now interested what i felt when saw someone who i saw in another reality, mostly i felt a confusion, i never thought that i can talk with her in the real world and in fact that i will survive, i can't explain this but, i was happy to see her again, somehow i knew that i can believe to her, so i decided to tell her my story. My life is very messed up, i passed a many weird shit, tough school life, weird dreams with weird things which changed my appearance, i believe it's known as effects, more weird dream and meeting with a Mothman, journey in the underground world, frickin crazy rituals or sacrifices which i performed and finally most weird adventure in seeking of strange seals, fight with person by name Queen Ademis and my own sacrifice aka suicide. Everything of this i told to Okay. 

"Oh my frickin god, you actually had a messed up... life, i am very sorry, there is no surprise why you lost sense of your life. " 'It's fine, maybe, argh i don't know. Everything is so confusing i... i just don't know what to do.'

Suddenly Okay stood of her chair, walked closer to my bed and... embraced me. I felt more confusion than before but in same time i felt some unusual... comfort, comfort which i never felt in my life. Then she let me go and i felt a little bit of frustration. 

"Um, sorry, i just thought it's need to you but forgot about patient's personal space." 'It's fine, actually it's helped, thank you.' 

Okay returned on her place and i decided to ask her about situation with her insomnia. 

'Say Okay, why you have an insomnia?' "Actually i am a nurse here, i can't tell you." 'Okay.' "... Alright, in few words someone suffered a lot and it's my fault." 'How about more words?' "... I guess i have no choice, well listen." 

Okay's Point of View:

May asked me something very important, so i spit out everything, my days on this job, romance with married head physician, uneasy conversations with his wife Gertrud, my participation in experiments with patient known as Sleepy, reason for insomnia, weird adventure in the hospital, bitchy partner in that adventure, sabotage of my job from Gertrud, battle against her, her attempt to kill me, final battle against creatures by names Insomnia and Narcolepsy and finally my self-deffense measure against Gertrud, my sudden wish to live and still, my endless insomnia.

'So that's why you have an insomnia, i am very sorry, i can say that we actually had a same experience.' 

Then May stood up from her bed.

"Um May you can't leave your ward, you still a patient, and unfortunately after your suicide attempt you should be checked by a psychiatrist." 'I know, i just sick of this patient's clothes, no offense.' "Don't sweat it i understand." 'Then can you turn away to let me change in my clothes?' "Um fine, but for your information i washed you and saw you... naked." 'You did even this?!' "I am a nurse after all, it's actually part of my job." 'For love of god turn away please!' "Got it, got it." 

Even when i turned away i still saw this picture in front of my eyes, May's naked body, her silky skin and her messy hair, oh i felt myself such a sinner in that moment, but pushed away those impure thoughts. 

'You can turn around.' 

When i turned around, i saw May in a pretty unusual clothes, you see, when i saw her in that world she wore a pink dress, but her current outfit is pretty... seducing i should say, striped socks, denim mini-skirt, dark-pink sleeveless shirt and white hairclip, i felt how blush has appeared on my face. 

May's Point of View: 

'That's better.' 

After those words i looked at Okay and saw her more properly, she looked unusually attractive, this white skin, those blue hair made in twintails, relaxing blue or maybe cyan nurse's uniform, somehow all of this drived me insane. 

'Um Okay is it fine if i take you for a hand?' "I don't mind if it make you feel better." 

Without to think i gently toom her for hand and already felt that smooth skin, i blushed, but to my happiness she blushed too, our feelings were mutual, then Okay looked in her phone. 

"Oh shit, so late, it's time for you to sleep." 'What about you, will you just sit there?' "I told you, i have an insomnia." 

In that moment i realized what i should do. 

'Okay, sleep with me?' "W-what?" 'Not in a sexual way, just sleep with me on one bed.' "How many time i should tell you that i am an insomniac?" 'Please, just try.' "Ugh, fine if it make you happy or anything." 'Thank you, thank you.' "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 

Okay's Point of View:

I layed on the bed near to May. 

"Don't you wanna change in pajama or any clothes for sleep?" 'No, it's perfectly fine for me.' "This is ridiculous, i never had a sleep after that incident, why do you think this will change now?" "... She fell asleep!? Sigh, just how i thought, sigh, i told you that i have inso-" 

Suddenly in her sleepy state May embraced me and i felt comfortable, warm and nice feeling, i felt myself on ease and to surprise for myself... I finally fell asleep, my insomnia were cured, cured by... love.


End file.
